Whisky and Cigarettes
by Luckster25
Summary: "I know, I know." Negan sighs. "You weren't expecting Simon to fucking be here too, right?" RATED M FOR PURE SMUT. Plotless, shameless, threesome, smut. NeganXreader, SimonXreader. You have been warned.


You linger silently in the doorway; hands clasped in front of you as you attempt to sustain a calm composure. You glance at Negan, casually sprawled across the couch in a dull white t-shirt and faded grey pants; and then at Simon, relaxed in the grey armchair opposite him, wearing dark pants and a scruffy beige shirt. As your eyes travel from one man to the other you notice the half-empty whisky bottle on the table between them and the countless beer bottles scattered beside it.

"Hey, doll." Negan drawls, leaning forward from his place on the couch and beckoning you toward him with two fingers. You hesitate for just a moment before approaching him, glancing nervously at Simon as you pass him. "I know, I know." He sighs. "You weren't expecting Simon to fucking be here too, right? You don't mind him joining us, do you?" He gazes at you expectantly. You glance at Simon and he smiles, turning his whisky glass around in his fingers.

You shake your head softly, looking back to Negan. "No, Negan." You stare at the ground.

"Good girl." Negan's lips curl into the grin you know so well, and he leans back against the black leather.

"Drink?" Simon offers and you turn again to see him reaching for the bottle and pouring the dark liquid into his glass. You hesitate for a moment but then nod. Simon holds out the glass and pats his thigh, inviting you to join him. You turn back to Negan, awaiting his approval.

Negan tilts his head with a smile; brilliant-white teeth on full display. "Go ahead, doll."

You approach Simon, nervously tugging at the hem of your short, black dress. You take the glass and settle onto his lap. Simon shifts beneath you, brushing his fingers through your hair. You swallow down the whisky in one mouthful, supressing a cough as it burns the back of your throat. Simon takes the glass from you, refilling it and offering it again. You take the glass and swallow another mouthful before setting it on the floor beside the armchair. Simon smiles and you manage to smile back.

You've always liked Simon and sure, he's an asshole, but just about everyone at the Sanctuary is. He's certainly no worse than Negan and, over the past few months as one of Negan's wives you've come to enjoy spending time with both of them.

 _But not like this_.

You slip your hands around the back of Simon's neck and, moving closer, you can feel his warm, whisky tainted breath on your cheek. For a moment his deep-brown eyes are locked on yours, before falling to you lips. But he hesitates. "Negan," He pulls his head to one side to address Negan. "You sure you're okay with this?" He takes a short breath.

"Hell, fucking, yes, Simon." Negan affirms. "And she doesn't mind." You can feel him staring at you. "She's had her damn eye on you since the day she got here. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" There's an amusement in Negan's voice as he speaks.

Simon pulls his face back in line with yours. "That true?" His lips twitch as he stares at you, a definite lust in his eyes. You don't answer, instead choosing to let your actions speak for you as your lips press against Simon's. He pulls one hand around your hip while the other rests against your chest, and kisses you back; and he tastes like a combination of whisky and cigarettes. His hand slides up to your throat and after a moment he breaks the kiss, pulling you away from him. "Shit…" He mutters, lips curling into a grin, "If that's how you feel, girl," He raises his eyebrows. "Get on your damn knees." You stare at him for a moment before doing as instructed and dropping to your knees in front of him.

"God _damn_." Negan chuckles to himself behind you and you hear the clink of glass on glass as he pours another drink.

You look up at Simon as he unbuckles his belt and unfastens his pants. You drag your hands over his thighs and he shifts to pull down his pants a little, exposing his semi-hard cock. As you lean forward Simon closes his eyes, rolling his head back against the chair. You run your hand over his length; and it turns out that Simon has just as much to offer as Negan does.

Your tongue glides over him, encouraging his erection and Simon emits a gentle groan as you take him into your mouth and begin to suck. His hands move to your head and his fingers pull through your hair, sweeping it from your face and he holds you down against him; gently, but firm enough that you couldn't pull away from him if you wanted to.

Without warning you feel Negan drop down behind you. He grasps your hips and pulls you up to your knees before running and hand down your back and over your ass. You grip Simons' hips to steady yourself as Negan's hands move downward, sliding beneath your dress and hitching it up. And Negan makes short work of removing your black lace underwear, dragging them away from you before forcing your legs apart and pressing his fingers right between your thighs.

And fuck, that first touch sends sparks right through you but there's nothing you can do but moan against Simon's cock as you continue running your mouth over him.

Negan presses a finger against your clit, rubbing small circles over you whilst teasing at your core with his thumb. You try to focus on Simon but your attention falls straight back to Negan as he squeezes your ass, and then you feel his tongue glide over you.

Simon grips you harder, rolling his hips against you, and now he's controlling the pace as he fucks your mouth. You dig your fingers into his hips as Negan alternates his tongue between your pussy and your ass. And then you feel him again, driving his fingers inside your wetness; curling into you and moving at a faster and faster pace.

And Negan must know he has you on the edge already, because right as you feel yourself getting close to release he removes himself and slides his fingers upwards, instead pressing gently against your ass. And you moan against Simon as Negan teases his finger gently in and out, generating a desperate need for you to feel more of him.

And you hate that these two men can make you feel this way; vulnerable; manipulated. But shit, if you're not enjoying every damn second of it.

"Oh, _shit_." Simon groans as his hips jerk and he releases hard into your mouth. Gradually, he slows his hips and removes himself, allowing you to swallow down the warm come. He loosens his grip, and then you're aware of Negan standing up from behind you.

"I think it's time to get you out of that, _fucking_ , _dress_." Negan suggests. You look up at him and he offers his hand as you rise to your feet. You don't answer; your breathing heavy as you face him. Negan grins as he removes your dress and his eyes fill with a familiar hunger as he looks you over.

And then he wraps a hand gently around your jaw and pulls you up to him, lowering his head in order to meet your lips with his. The soft white bristle of his chin brushes against you as he kisses you, gently at first, and then his tongue parts your lips and his kiss become deeper; and you know he must taste Simon on your tongue and it shouldn't be a surprise to you that Negan, _doesn't care_.

You run your hands down Negan's chest and over his stomach, bringing them to rest at the waistline of his pants. Your fingers find his belt buckle, and you waste no time in sliding it open before unfastening the buttons of his pants.

"Someone's fucking eager." Negan chuckles, pulling away from you.

"And I suppose you're not?" You smile at Negan, feeling more confident now that the whisky is taking effect.

"Well shit, doll." He steps back, dragging his white t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. You can't help staring at his perfectly toned and tattooed chest as he glances at Simon. "Hey, Simon," He turns his eyes back to you as he speaks. "I hope I'm not wrong in assuming that you aren't fucking done, yet?"

"Me? No, shit, I could go all fucking night." Simon responds. Your eyes are locked with Negan's and he raises his eyebrows with a smirk.

" _Good_." Negan nods, stumbling backwards toward the bed. You glance back at Simon to see him unbutton and remove his shirt; and damn, you hadn't expected his physique to be quite so impressive; his muscles more toned than even Negan's. "The fuck're you waiting for? Get that _sweet, ass,_ of yours over _here_." His enthusiastic demand is accompanied by a signature lean. You follow Negan's command and lay back against the black satin sheets, watching as he drags his pants down and begins to stroke his impressive length.

Then Negan is on his knees beside you and as you take hold of his cock and begin to run your hand slowly over him, you're aware of Simon dropping to his knees between your legs. And he picks up right where Negan left off; his tongue exploring your wetness, dipping inside and causing your breath to catch in your throat. And then his fingers are back at your ass, teasing, readying you for what you know is coming next.

And just as you feel yourself nearing your end once again, Simon denies you your release.

Negan takes sudden hold of your wrists and falls back against the bed, pulling you up and on top of him. His cock presses against your entrance as Simon positions himself behind you, his hand on your upper back, guiding you down and closer to Negan.

Your face close to Negan's, he breathes at you with a wide grin on his face. "Oh, darlin', I hope you're fucking ready for this." And his tongue traces his lips as he shifts beneath you. You close your eyes and a gasp escapes you as Negan pushes himself you. He drags himself slowly back out before driving back inside and your breath hitches as he repeats the motion.

And Simon still has one hand on your back whilst the other grips your hip; and Negan pauses his thrusts, allowing Simon to press his cock gently against your ass. You bite you bottom lip, whimpering at the feel of Simon's thick cock gradually entering you.

" _Fuck_." You open your eyes, staring straight into Negan's. The sensation of both men inside you at once is almost too much to bear; and you try your hardest to stifle your moans as they build a steady rhythm.

Simon retains his hold on you as he mercilessly drives himself in and out of you. Negan's hands remain on your waist; fingers digging into your flesh as he continuously rocks his hips against you.

"Shit…" Negan mutters between heavy breaths. "You're really… Fucking… Enjoying this…"

"Fuck… _Yes_ …" You manage between moans. And you close your eyes again, steadying yourself with one hand against the bed and the other pressing on Negan's chest; your fingers curling through his dark chest hair.

You feel Negan's grip tightening against your waist and then Simon drags himself out of you, moving away and allowing Negan to take full control. You pull yourself up, Negan's cock now pressing even deeper inside you and filling you entirely. He moves to grip your hip, guiding you up and down above him and his thumb presses hard against your clit.

You're quick to reach the edge of release again and Negan can't help the arrogant smirk that spreads across his lips as he pushes you over the edge. You roll your head back and grip Negan's shoulders as the intense pleasure explodes inside you. And he keeps going, both hands now digging into your hips as he thrusts harder and deeper, guiding you up and down above him.

And just as you begin to feel you can't take any more, Negan finds the climax he's been waiting for and comes deep inside you, a satisfied groan passing his lips. And you're both sweating and breathing heavily as you roll away from him.

But you know it's not over yet.

You lay on your back staring up at Simon as he wavers above you. He grasps your wrists, pinning them above you head. " _My turn_." He grins, before driving himself ruthlessly back into you. And his thrusts come harder and faster than Negan's, causing your eyes to roll back in your head as you moan breathlessly at the sensation. You turn your gaze to Negan, noticing him still lying on his back beside you, a smirk on his face and his tongue caught between his teeth as he watches you being fucked relentlessly by Simon.

It doesn't take long for Simon to reach his peak for the second time and he groans, continuing to fuck you hard as he comes.

He climbs off of you, breathing heavily as he stands and pulls his pants back up around his waist. Negan follows suit, although you notice he leaves his belt unfastened. He turns to you as you pull yourself up from the bed, pursing his lips before glancing in the direction of the bathroom. "Clean yourself up, doll. But I wouldn't bother with the dress." He raises his eyebrows. "I'm not done." You swallow hard at his words.

Simon grins widely as he fastens his belt. "Well, I got shit to do." He sniffs, glancing between you and Negan. "Nice to spend some time with you though, sweetheart." His eyes are wide and he stares at you for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

Negan presses his tongue against his cheek and raises an eyebrow. "Hey do me a favour." Negan looks directly at you again but you know he's speaking to Simon. "Let the boys know I'm gonna be, _unavailable,_ the rest of the night. You can handle shit, right?"

"Sure." Simon nods.

"I'm gonna be _real, fucking, busy_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow. I don't even know how I wrote that. I've never written threesome fic before so I mean, any feedback is appreciated...?! Thanks!


End file.
